La Despedida
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Porque con tanto vampiro en el aire, algo tenía que pasar. Los vampiros aparecen y seducen, los humanos sólo pueden rendirse. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic de vampiros, que emocion! En verdad quería empezar a publicarlo cuando lo tuviese listo, pero la ansiedad me ganó. Tengo como ocho caps, así que será mas menos regular por ahora. Espero que les guste, eso sí!  
No quiero que sea como Crepusculo porque, sin ofender, simplemente no me puede gustar. Los vampiros son seres malignos por naturaleza, no sé! No deberían brillar! Bueno, eso sería todo. Espero que aunque no tengamos los mismos gustos, los fans de Crepusculo que pasen por aquí puedan disfrutar igual esta historia de vampiros :3  
Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

**-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo Uno.  
El Sueño.**

Su pelo caía en sus hombros como una dulce cascada de agua negra y espesa, al contraste de lo blanco y frío de su piel. Tenía unas cejas afiladas y unas pestañas tupidas, muy enmarcadas por un sórdido y bien hecho maquillaje entre violeta y negro, tal vez algo de azul. Sus ojos eran grandes y misteriosos, de un color blanco ceniza donde pareciese que se encerraba toda la luz de la luna ahora ausente. Era esbelta y delgada y tanto sus gestos como sus movimientos eran gentiles, dotados de una gracia que no había visto nunca antes.

Ella era exuberante y caótica, hermosa y dañina, todo a la vez y él estaba seguro que jamás había visto algo más maravilloso que ella.

Entre los escombros, el mar, la arena y la noche brillaba de una palidez celestial y efímera. Se sentía profundamente cautivado. Tenía ganas de arrodillarse y pedir misericordia porque su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón, no podían soportar aquella bella visión, aquel milagro, aquella diosa y su sublime belleza paseándose por la playa.

-¿Hola…?- le dice desde su lugar y su voz no es más que un temeroso titubeo. Ella da vuelta la cabeza hacía él y lo mira sorprendida, tal vez hasta un poco asustada, como si la hubiesen pillado con las manos en la masa. Repentinamente, como si el peso de sus ojos sobre él fuese demasiado para su miserable existencia, el aire ya no llega a sus pulmones, no soporta el peso de su propio cuerpo y se desploma ahí, justo ahí, en la mitad de la playa.

Cuando vuelve en sí, se despierta sobresaltado en su cama. Mira por la ventana y el sol empieza a levantarse allá a lo lejos. Todo ha sido un sueño. Pero siente la piel fría y húmeda y algo en su cuerpo no se siente bien. Se siente algo conmocionado y aturdido, y sus extremidades pesadas y torpes, tal como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo recostado en la playa. Pero eso era sólo un sueño. Un sueño y nada más.

Se paseaba por el colegio como un zombie. Entre los pasillos examinaba a cada una de las chicas esperando secretamente encontrar la cara de la muchacha con la que había soñado. Shikamaru le dijo que eso debía ser, tal vez alguna chica le llamó la atención inconcientemente o algo así y eso se demostró en sus sueños. Pero todas tenían una belleza normal y corriente, totalmente vulgares al lado de ese mágico ser de sus sueños.

Así la había llamado Naruto, un "mágico ser". Sasuke no les describió a la muchacha porque no parecía encontrar las palabras, sin embargo, luego de pensarlo bien se rehúso caprichosamente a hacerlo cual niño celoso. Cuando Naruto preguntó si era Sakura o Ino, Sasuke sólo lo ametralló con una mala mirada. El rubio no podía entender que era lo que tanto le había interesado a su amigo puesto que hasta donde él sabía, tanto Sasuke como el resto de los hombres de la escuela en mayor o menor medida, morían de amor ( ganas de acostarse ) por Sakura e Ino. Bueno, mejor para él. Sasuke era un importante enemigo en su batalla por el corazón de Sakura.

Pero la misteriosa chica de los sueños de Sasuke, de los mojados sueños de Sasuke como decía entre bostezos Shikamaru, seguía apareciendo cuando dormía y Sasuke se volvía cada vez más taciturno.

Naruto y Shikamaru llegaron a barajar la idea de que realmente estaba enamorado y sufría todas esas cosas que conlleva el primer amor, y sobretodo, ¡el primer amor no correspondido! Oh, Naruto quería llorar de emoción. Sasuke, su pequeño Sasuke, ¡ya estaba tan grande! ¡Increíble lo rápido que pasaban los años!

Pero los síntomas no pasaban con los meses pese a que digan que el tiempo lo cura todo. Sasuke se veía cada vez más demacrado y no les quiso nunca decir como era la muchacha, si es que realmente existía.

Entonces, una noche, donde la luna brillaba como el sol en el cielo, en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Sakura, el sueño hizo su aparición en carne y hueso.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**NOTA: **Ojalá les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer, dejen reviews por favor!  
Já! No esperaban que el vampiro fuese Hinata, eh eh eh? :3 Me encantaría saber su opinión, si tienen ideas para lo que siga o alguna crítica constructiva.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdon por la espera!  
Naruto no es de mi propiedad. 

**-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo Dos.  
El Encuentro.**

El cumpleaños de Sakura rivalizaba con el más caro y caprichoso Sweet Sixteen que pudiesen encontrar en MTV. Sin embargo, la diferencia residía en que Sakura había abierto sus puertas a quien pudiese escuchar su llamado y responder su mensaje en cuanta vía existía en Internet. Todo aquel que quisiese podía entrar, bailar, comer y tomar hasta perder la memoria.

Entre el ajetreo general y una muchedumbre cada más risueña, Sasuke la distinguió, a ella, y quedó nuevamente atrapado en aquella hipnótica belleza.

Era pálida como el hueso, pero igualmente oscura y mortífera. Sus ojos tenían el mismo maquillaje de sus sueños, negro y violeta con algo de azul envolviendo y resaltando lo blanco de sus ojos.

Estaba muy sentada en un sillón, en el rincón más oscuro del enorme living, y vestía toda de negro y de un rojo profundo color sangre. Era una tenida simple y sencilla pero había una elegancia y sofisticación natural que le daba un aspecto misterioso y sombrío. Al tener la capucha puesta parecía una mensajera de la muerte, o tal vez la muerte misma. Bastaba mirar a su alrededor para darse cuenta que no eran sólo ellos quienes miraban fijo e hipnotizados a la muchacha como si una visión, un ser mágico, una verdadera deidad los haya bendecido con su mera presencia en ese vil lugar.

Verla ahora, real y al alcance de la mano, hizo que Sasuke se estremeciera entero con un profundo escalofrío. Pero aún así, se encontraba imposibilitado de quitarle los ojos de encima, tal como quedarse viendo petrificado el fin que se acerca.

-¿Es ella?-preguntó un ahora muy despierto Shikamaru- Es realmente preciosa, Sasuke.  
-Si-replicó un embobado Naruto. Sin embargo, una sensación tenue pero firmemente presente en la médula de los huesos le daba mala espina. Se encogió en sí mismo y no se dio ni cuenta cuando empezó a temblar levemente cual perro asustado, siempre mirando a la pálida muchacha.

Fue entonces cuando la muchacha se fijó en ellos, en Sasuke especialmente, y sonrió serena y apacible como si los conociese de hace mucho tiempo.

Y tal vez así era.

**-.-.-**

Ojalá les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews :3!  
Si tienen alguna idea no duden en decirmela!  
me encanta saber su opinon!


End file.
